


Overworked

by torikabori



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Vaginal Fingering, Workaholic Yellow Diamond, they bicker and have sex that's the plot, they're humans and they're married that's the entire setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torikabori/pseuds/torikabori
Summary: After twenty years, Yellow really should know better than to bring work into the bedroom, and yet here they are. Blue decides to do something about it.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> *vanishes for several years only to reappear suddenly with smut for a completely different fandom* hello :')
> 
> This was just going to be something short and sweet, and then it got... out of hand... because this ship is just Too Juicy for anything less, lol. Also, Diamond lives are always full of angst and pain, so there's a passing reference to them both coming from less-than-stellar families, in case anyone's sensitive to that sort of thing. But beyond that, this story is fluff. FLUFF, I SAY.
> 
> For reference, they're vaguely in their early forties, Pink is still vaguely around (she's at boarding school or something idk), and Yellow works at either Nonspecific Business LLC or the Department of Implied Government. Blue works Ambiguously Elsewhere. Their last name is whatever name you like best. The only thing that matters here is the coochie.

Blue leaned against the bedroom door frame with an exasperated sigh. “I thought we said we’d never bring work in here.”

Yellow narrowed her eyes at her laptop screen. “Just give me a minute.”

Blue glared at her wife, for all the good it did her. Yellow had been on that infernal device all through dinner, which had been put off by two hours because she would not leave work. Then she had gotten a call immediately afterward, which had turned into a conference call, which had lasted another full hour until Blue had put her foot down and started turning lights off. She had thought that was the end of it when Yellow started getting ready for bed, but sometime between her wife stepping out of the shower and Blue finishing her own nightly routine, Yellow had been dragged back into the office.

Now it was nearly midnight, and Yellow sat on her side of the bed in nothing but a robe, legs folded under her laptop, hunched over and scrolling through some wall of text. Just like she had always promised her wife she wouldn’t do, from their first month of living together until just last week.

“Yellow, this is getting out of control. Our flight leaves in nine hours.”

“Just let me finish this last thing.”

“You can finish it on the plane.”

“I’m focused now.”

“It’s _bedtime_ now.”

“I only need a minute.”

Blue sighed. She knew Yellow did important work. She also knew that if anything was truly urgent, she would have gotten it finished or delegated weeks ago.

Blue stepped back into the bathroom, thoroughly annoyed. She knew by now it was foolish to expect anything else, but she couldn’t help it; this weekend would be their first real vacation in years. She had only gotten Yellow to agree to it because they were seeing family, because it was only for a weekend… and because it would be their twenty-year anniversary.

Blue glanced at the clock as she did up her hair for the night. Technically, their anniversary was in twelve minutes.

She took her time straightening things around the sink and medicine cabinet, making sure it was all tidy for their trip, trying to keep herself from getting too upset. At seven minutes to midnight, she went back into the bedroom, to find Yellow… in the exact same position.

Blue crossed the room and turned off the light. Without even glancing up, Yellow turned on her bedside table lamp. Blue strode over and turned it off.

With a truly impressive frown, Yellow turned up the brightness on her laptop screen, until she had to squint to look at it.

“Really, Yellow?”

“This would go much faster if you didn’t insist on distracting me.”

“It would go faster if you did it tomorrow, after a night of sleep. Look at you— you’re going to drip.” It was true; her short hair dried quickly but the towel always seemed to miss a couple of wayward locks in the front, and now they were threatening to drip water onto her keyboard.

“It’s fine.” She straightened her back somewhat and pushed her laptop further down her legs, getting it out of danger. She was no longer hunched over, but now she was straining her neck even worse. And the screen glare was obviously causing her pain.

As Blue watched, Yellow’s jaw clenched tight, trembling in that way it did when she was trying to conceal a yawn.

She looked at the clock again: five minutes left. She didn’t want to spend it arguing.

Reluctantly, she turned the lamp back on, then went over to her own side of the bed. She knew how stubborn Yellow could be.

Yellow glanced at her, sharp amber eyes softening just a little. “If you want to sleep I can finish this in the other room.”

“No, stay there. Apparently this is the only way I can spend time with my wife, so I guess it’ll have to do.”

Yellow pinched the bridge of her nose. “Blue…”

“It’s fine. I don’t want to fight.” She piled a few pillows behind her so she could rest against the headboard. “I’ll just be here whenever you’re finished.”

Three minutes left, she thought. Three minutes, and it would be their twentieth year together.

She thumbed at her wedding band, watching Yellow’s back as it gradually began to hunch again. The only sound in the room was their breathing, the quiet whir of the laptop, and the slow rhythmic tap of the arrow key as Yellow scrolled through the document. Occasionally she clicked away to type something.

Two minutes. Blue let her eyes wander, following a bead of water that ran down the side of Yellow’s neck, the soft fabric of the robe as she flexed her shoulders, the curve of her thigh around the laptop base. The robe she wore was short, meant more for drying off quickly than one of the comfortable plush ones that Blue favored. Even Yellow’s clothes were stiff and stubborn.

One minute. Blue wondered how much longer this would go on. She felt sometimes like they were little more than roommates, and their shared home only another temporary resting spot. Did Yellow realize they hadn’t so much as kissed in a week? Didn’t she miss her? Did she even remember—

Something flashed on the laptop screen, with a little chiming noise that jarred Blue out of her thoughts. It sounded like their morning alarm.

Yellow clicked it away, then reached back to touch her hand. “Happy twentieth,” she said quietly.

Oh.

Blue took her wife’s hand and squeezed. Her chest felt tight. “Don’t you want to spend it with me?”

“You know I do. I just have to finish this.”

Without letting go, Blue scooted closer on the bed. She kissed the back of Yellow’s hand, her wrist, her shoulder. “You really can’t finish on the plane? You always say you get your best work done there.”

Up close like this, she could see Yellow’s face a little better. She still wouldn’t make eye contact, and she looked truly exhausted. “I was thinking I could focus on other things tomorrow.”

Blue rested her hand on Yellow’s back. “That’ll be hard if you’re too tired to stay awake.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“You know I do.”

Yellow’s jaw trembled again, straining against another yawn. “I know,” she said as she let out the breath. “I know.”

Blue rubbed Yellow’s back for a moment. She could swear she felt the knotted muscles through the robe. She kissed the side of her neck, then scooted closer again, sliding her arms around Yellow’s waist to hold her.

“At least don’t hunch like that,” she said into Yellow’s lapel. “My back hurts just looking at you. What are you working on that’s so important, anyway?”

Yellow showed her: it was a preliminary version of the half-year report on one of those topics that made Blue go cross-eyed. 

“She was just promoted,” Yellow explained, hovering the cursor over the author’s name. “She can do the work, and she’s more thorough than her predecessor, but she’s still new to this part of the job.”

“So new that she got nervous and sent you a rough draft two weeks early,” Blue pointed out, reading the email with her eyebrows raised. “You really don’t need to even look at this until we get back.”

“It won’t take that long, I may as well do it now while it’s fresh.”

Blue sighed. That was just like her. “Sweetheart, I’m beginning to think you have a problem.”

“It won’t take long,” she repeated. “Just let me focus.”

Blue rested her chin on her shoulder. “Yellow…”

“If you’re going to pout, do it quietly.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“We’ve been married for two decades, I know when you’re pouting.”

Blue huffed, biting back another retort. She was quiet for a long moment, though she wanted to scream when she saw the scroll bar and realized just how much of this ridiculous thing was left.

She tilted her head to pout at Yellow directly. It was chancy; Yellow could never resist her for long, but if she was not properly convinced, she might resent it later. And Blue didn’t want to manipulate her, not really. She just wanted her to see sense. At this rate they would be up until two in the morning, and then they would both be a mess on the plane.

Blue studied her face. Yellow’s jaw was set, tensed against another yawn. The small creases under her eyes had deepened over the years, though not quite as much as Blue’s; her mind was about fifty percent stress, yet she had not a single gray hair. Even in the sickly cyan lighting of the laptop screen, sleep-deprived, grumpy and unkempt, she was beautiful.

Blue withdrew a hand so she could smooth her wife’s hair back. It was still mostly damp from the shower; it would probably be dry by the time they finally slept. She stroked it idly, brushing through the soft golden strands with her fingers, wondering what she could do. Ever so slightly, Yellow shifted her weight back, relaxing just a fraction under Blue’s touch.

An idea occurred to her then. Probably a terrible one, but… oh, it had been so long, and it was their anniversary, after all.

She adjusted her hold on Yellow’s waist, moving her hand to caress her through the fabric. She had such a beautiful body. Yellow had been a teenage athlete when they first met, all muscle and bone; age had filled her out, though she carried most of her weight in her hips and thighs. Blue could fit one arm around her waist still.

She let her gaze wander. The computer had been in the same spot for an absurd amount of time; the corner of it was biting into Yellow’s lap, making the robe ride up a little bit. Just the edge of her thigh was visible, the curve of it tantalizing. Blue wanted to sink her teeth into those thighs. Sometimes, when they made love, Yellow let her do it.

Blue sighed a little, trying not to sound needy. They had both been so busy lately, she hadn’t realized just how much she missed her partner. Even simply holding her like this, she felt an empty space in her soul begin to fill up— but it wasn’t nearly enough. 

“I’m almost done,” Yellow murmured, not even paying attention.

Blue caressed her waist again. The belt of the robe only had a single knot; a little patience was enough to loosen it. From this angle, she could just barely see down the front.

Now Yellow finally looked at her sidelong, suspicious. “Blue,” she said in warning.

“You said if I was going to pout, I had to be quiet about it,” Blue reminded her. She cupped the side of her head and kissed her cheek. “I’m being quiet.”

“Hm.”

Her hand kept up its gentle stroking, over her side and down to her hip. Yellow said nothing, but she didn’t move away, either; perhaps she had missed this, too.

When the robe was halfway open, she slipped her hand inside. Yellow’s skin was so warm, and smoother than it had any right to be.

She kept up her caresses, moving her hand up to Yellow’s chest. Her thumb traced the outline of her breast, enjoying the shape of it, soft and perfect.

“Blue. I have to finish this.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

“Blue.”

She slid her hand upwards, her arm flush and warm against Yellow’s skin. She looked innocently up from Yellow’s shoulder, her other hand still gently stroking her hair. “Tell me to stop,” she said softly. “Just say the word, and I will.”

Yellow stared at her for a long moment, eyes narrowed. “It won’t take me that long,” she said finally. “Just be patient.”

Blue could certainly do that.

She gave Yellow’s neck a long, slow kiss. Her freshly showered skin felt so nice, especially when Blue began to tease; she kept her touch feather-light, exploring, just enough to enjoy the warmth of her chest, her stomach, her side.

After twenty years, Yellow knew this game. She set her mouth in a firm line, leaned in a little closer to the laptop screen, and pretended not to notice.

Blue kept an eye on her face. When she truly seemed to be focused again, Blue let her hand wander, moving it lower, following the crease at the top of Yellow’s hip.

The belt of her robe fell onto the edge of the keyboard. Yellow let out a small, annoyed grunt and adjusted her position, moving the laptop out a little bit.

Well, that was certainly inviting. Blue moved her hand into the empty space, idly touching the inside of her thigh, trying not to be too greedy about it. She had to keep to these gentle caresses. Her wife was not a patient woman; teasing her like this, dancing around the edge of what they both wanted, would drive her absolutely mad.

Yellow clicked over to another window and began to type, as if demonstrating that she was still in work mode.

Blue pressed her lips very softly to the side of her neck and kept touching. Slowly, gradually, her hand drew closer, farther up her thigh, feeling the miniscule soft bumps of stretch marks over taut muscle, until her thumb dipped into the hollow right before the apex.

“Blue,” Yellow said sternly, although she didn’t move.

“Tell me to stop,” Blue repeated. Her thumb rubbed at the spot, teasingly close to where she would no longer be able to feign innocence.

When Yellow only frowned at her laptop, Blue smiled. She kept moving her thumb, closer, closer, until it brushed the edge of Yellow’s entrance. If it would not have entirely ruined the mood, Blue could have laughed— she was already wet.

Yellow kept her face neutral as she read her oh-so-important document. A little too neutral, or it might have been believable.

Blue moved her thumb in a wide circle, still teasing, still skirting around the edge. Only when Yellow had scrolled down twice more did she add her finger, moving it in gradually smaller circles around her inner lips, and only when Yellow started typing again did she slip it inside.

Yellow’s hands paused on the keyboard, but only for a moment. She was stubborn.

Well, she didn’t have Blue’s patience. Blue’s finger only went in a quarter inch, then half, then more. She took her time exploring there too, moving slowly, drawing out each tiny movement into something careful and deliberate.

Yellow kept still. It was tricky, working her open from this angle; so, keeping up the movement, Blue took her other hand from Yellow’s hair and pressed it to her chest instead. “You’re hunching again,” she pointed out.

“You’re talking again,” Yellow retorted, but she let herself be coaxed into sitting upright, legs apart, the laptop resting instead on one knee. Blue rewarded her by sliding her finger in down to the knuckle and slowly curling it.

Yellow’s breath hitched, just a little. Her shoulders stiffened, then relaxed, looser than they had been a moment ago.

One step back, two steps forward, Blue thought. She moved her finger slowly, all the way out and back in again, spreading and savoring the slick wet heat. She pressed her palm down lightly, enough to tease Yellow’s clit, not enough to satisfy her. It was fun, taking her apart slowly like this. She kept her free hand on Yellow’s chest so she could feel her heartbeat quicken and her breathing grow heavy, kept her eyes on Yellow’s face so she could watch her work to stay focused. She could do this for hours.

Once, a very long time ago, they had. It had been a week before their wedding and everything had been a mess— between the family drama, the caterer canceling on them, the sleepless nights of preparation, the financial strain and a thousand other unrelated stresses that all hit at the worst possible moment, Blue had been on the verge of a mental breakdown. So Yellow, for once, had called out of work, turned off her phone, and spent the entire day with her in their small apartment. They had not put on clothes even once.

At the end of it, naked, sticky and entirely too exhausted to be nervous, they had practiced their vows. Twenty years later, Blue still remembered them perfectly.

She smiled at the memory. She didn’t have the stamina of her early twenties anymore, but she was more experienced now, more comfortable in her body and what made it feel good. And she never got tired of her wife. She wondered how long they could keep at it now, if they ever found time to try. If they ever _made_ the time to try.

She hummed, tweaking a nipple. “Are you still at the office?”

“Mm.”

“You haven’t scrolled down in a while.”

“I’m thinking.”

She cupped her breast, rolling the nipple lightly between two fingers while her other hand kept up its slow and careful work. “What are you thinking about?”

“Important things. I have to tell my staff. And you’re distracting me again.”

“Am I?” Blue asked innocently. She drew her finger out, traced a wide circle around Yellow’s clit, and slowly pushed it back in, adding a second finger as she did. “How terrible. I should let you focus.”

Yellow’s breath came out shallow and shaking. “Yes,” she said, a beat too late. “Yes, you should.”

“Of course. Your work is so important, I’m being terribly selfish.”

“Blue…” There was an edge of neediness to her voice that was exactly what Blue wanted to hear.

“Well, I won’t keep you from it,” she said solemnly. Her fingers came out, teased, went back in. “Go on, tell your staff. I promise I’ll be quiet.”

“God,” Yellow muttered under her breath. She began to type again, slower than before. “If you would just—” she bit her lip to cover a gasp. “—just be patient. I told you it won’t take… ah…”

Blue pressed her tongue down the side of Yellow’s neck, from her earlobe to her shoulder, in the way that she knew Yellow liked. She was a little sad she couldn’t leave a mark, not with their plans for the weekend; she had to content herself with gentle licks and kisses, and hope that she would get to be more firm next time.

Somehow, Yellow was still able to type. She struggled to finish her note, then clicked back over to the document. Her mouth moved silently as she read the words, as if it were a terrible effort to focus.

Poor thing. She worked so hard, and Blue was only going to make it harder.

She added her thumb, wetting it easily and swirling it around to get her used to the sensation. Then, with a soft kiss to Yellow’s jaw, she began to gently swipe over the top of her neglected clit.

Yellow’s leg jerked, nearly knocking the laptop away. “Fucking— Blue!”

“Maybe you should put that thing on the table,” she advised. “It’s not safe.”

“Why can’t you just let me work,” Yellow complained, though it came out as more of a whine than she probably intended. “I only need to get through this one simple task, which wouldn’t take so long if you would just— just—”

Blue scissored her fingers. “Tell me to stop.”

Yellow didn’t.

Blue kissed her again and squeezed her chest. She took her thumb away, then swiped lightly again once, twice, not regular enough to get a rhythm. Another few seconds of torture, and the laptop was on the table, with Yellow leaning on Blue’s shoulder so she could read it from that awkward angle. One hand kept stubbornly scrolling, while the other rested on Blue’s forearm, absentmindedly stroking her wrist.

Blue pressed her thumb down and kept working her fingers. Yellow was getting close, she could tell, but she didn’t want to take her over the edge just yet. She slowed her pace to something downright cruel, not allowing to her either to climax or to come down from her arousal. Yellow made a small noise of protest in the back of her throat and shakily pressed the arrow key.

Blue nuzzled her shoulder. “Remember our first anniversary?” she asked softly. “We went to that awful party and got home too late. Then I lost my engagement ring and I just wanted to weep.”

“You did,” Yellow reminded her, even though she was still pretending to work. “I remember.”

“And then the next year,” Blue went on, “they had you working your first hundred-hour week. I had to come get you and you fell asleep in the car.”

“That whole month is hazy,” she murmured. “I don’t remember that.”

“The third year, my grandfather got sick. I bought a present for you and one of my cousins stole it from the car while we were at the hospital.”

Yellow smiled faintly. Blue was still not speaking to that cousin.

She went on: fourth anniversary, both of their pets died. Fifth, they’d just brought Pink home, and their new daughter had kept them so busy and exhausted that they had both forgotten the date. Sixth and seventh, work-related disasters. There was the year Yellow got in that awful fight with her mother, and the year a nearby sewer pipe exploded and flooded their basement.

“That was the tenth.” Yellow’s eyes were half-closed. “I remember, I had…” Her breath hitched and stuttered, as Blue’s tongue worried at a sensitive spot on her neck. “I had… something nice planned. There was a card and everything. I hid it in the basement, it was ruined and I… mm…”

“And you tried to act like you weren’t completely distraught. I remember.” Blue squeezed her gently. “Then the next year, we finally had a moment alone. Only for work to interrupt us again. The year after that, my mother passed away. I was upset that I didn’t feel sad about it, so we had Pink stay at a friend’s house and you ate me out until I cried.”

Yellow gave a weak laugh. “She always hated me.”

“She hated everyone.” Blue held her wife close, dotted kisses over the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder. “We always seem to have some misfortune today. And now something else is trying to keep you from me. What’s so important about this task that it can’t wait?”

“I told you, I don’t… want to think about it tomorrow,” Yellow said weakly. “I want— I want—” Her words were cut off with a low moan, as Blue pressed her thumb down.

“Silly. There are other ways to make you forget.” She curled and flexed her fingers to demonstrate. “I know you worry about your staff, but they’re trained to function without you. Shouldn’t they get a chance to make you proud?”

“Blue…”

“I do love this about you. That you work so hard, taking care of everyone. I just wish you’d take care of yourself now and then.” She began to pick up her pace. “Or you could always let me do it. I said I would, after all.”

Yellow’s breath came in short gasps, her nails digging into Blue’s wrist but not even trying to push it away. “But—”

“But what? You don’t remember that part? I know it’s been twenty years, but I remember.” She had a better angle now, with Yellow leaning back against her and the robe entirely open. She pushed her fingers in as deep as they could go, pressed down with her whole hand as she pulled them out. Yellow moaned again, her resolve finally starting to crumble.

“I said I’d take care of you,” Blue reminded her, “in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in sorrow and in joy, for all our years. You remember the rest?”

Yellow squeezed her arm, her free hand scrambling at the sheets. She was truly a mess, sweaty and keening with each push and pull of Blue’s fingers. But she tried, bless her. “T-to honor, respect, and cherish you,” she stammered, her eyes shut tight. “To care and protect, and… and comfort, and… _Blue_…”

This was one of her very favorite things, when Yellow got so far gone that she lost the ability to speak properly. Blue kissed her, nuzzled her hair, dragged her closer and closer to the edge. “To be your strength, your home, your partner in all things, and to faithfully love you for all of our days,” she said softly. “You’ll let me do it, won’t you? Let me comfort and take care of you?”

“I… ah, w-wait… Blue, wait…”

Her hand stilled. “Hm? What’s wrong, love?”

Yellow struggled to get the words out. “If I… _mmn_… if you finish me off now, I won’t be able to— to take care of— ah…!”

Blue grinned, starting up again. “Oh, we can worry about that tomorrow too.” That was just like Yellow, using her last moments of coherent thought to worry about Blue’s pleasure. She was such a good wife.

Not that Blue wasn’t incredibly turned on, of course, but it was a distant feeling, a quiet sort of anticipation. Unlike Yellow, she could handle a slow build; she would be perfectly happy to fall asleep aching and spend all of tomorrow burning up inside, eagerly waiting for their next moment alone.

“I just want to watch you tonight. Can you give me that?”

“But…”

“Shh. I promise I’ll be fine.” She pushed and pulled, increasing the pressure. Her hand was beginning to cramp but oh, it was worth it, and Yellow was so close. She could not even hold herself up now, resting her weight fully against Blue while her chest heaved and her breath came in deep, agonized gasps. Her beautiful thighs were open as wide as they could go, glistening with sweat, the muscles starting to tense and quiver.

Blue sighed, drinking in the sight. She was glad she had lost the battle for keeping the lights on now; her wife was absolutely stunning. “I love you so much,” she said softly. “Please, come for me?”

Yellow let out a desperate moan. Her hips rolled into the movement and her hand let go of the sheets to grab the arm around her front, clinging to Blue like she was the only thing keeping her anchored to reality. Blue held her steady, moved her thumb in a tight circle in time with the rhythm of her fingers, and in just a few strokes she was holding her own breath as Yellow’s back arched, her whole body tensed, and she was _gone_.

Blue worked her through it, drew it out as long as she could. She savored the feeling of Yellow’s stuttering breath on her neck, the muscles clenching tight around her fingers, the soft keening sound of her ruined voice as she slowly came down from the peak. Bit by bit her body relaxed, melting into Blue’s arms. Blue took her fingers out but kept her hand where it was, soothing the quivering wetness.

It took a short while for Yellow to fully recover. When her breathing finally began to steady, she let go of her wife’s wrist and nosed at her neck until Blue tilted her head down for a sloppy, tired kiss. She tasted like toothpaste, sweat, and something that was warm and perfect and uniquely her.

Yellow sighed a little when they broke away, still boneless with exhaustion. “You’re ridiculous,” she said groggily into Blue’s shoulder. “Don’t know how we’ll get to the airport later.”

“I have faith in us. You set an alarm, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but…” This time when she was cut off by a yawn, she did not bother trying to hide it.

Blue smiled fondly and wriggled out from under her dead weight, trying to gently maneuver her so that she was lying down on the pillows. For once Yellow was pliant enough to let her. Once free, Blue leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Mmhm.”

In the bathroom, she rinsed off her hand and found one of her favorite plush washcloths. Holding it under the heated tap, she considered for a moment, then got a second one. Usually Yellow did this sort of thing for her, and it always made her feel loved.

When she returned, Yellow was so still that she half expected her to be asleep, but when Blue began to clean her off, wiping away the sweat and the mess, she blinked hazily up at her. She winced a little when Blue reached her sensitive areas.

Blue lightened her touch, suddenly worried. “It wasn’t too much, was it?” she asked. They’d done much rougher things before, but it had been a long while since then, and Yellow had been so tired even before they started. “Are you feeling okay?”

Yellow nodded minutely. When Blue reached over to clean the sweat from her brow, she brought a hand up, captured her wrist, and dragged Blue’s palm over her face.

“I love you,” she mumbled sleepily into it. She found Blue’s ring finger and kissed her wedding band. “This was a good decision.”

Blue laughed. “The anniversary sex, or the marriage in general?”

“Mm. Both.” She kissed her palm again, smiling. “Everything, with you.”

Blue leaned down to kiss her again. Even after twenty years, Yellow still said these things that made her heart melt. “I think so too,” she said softly. She lingered in the kiss a moment longer, then went back to her gentle cleaning.

“Can’t wait for tomorrow,” Yellow said after a moment, her voice thick. “I got you something…”

“Oh? Will you tell me now, or wait for the day itself?” When she got no response, Blue glanced up: Yellow was out cold, her mouth half-open and already drooling on the pillow. She had literally fallen asleep mid-sentence.

Blue shook her head, equal parts concerned and amused. Yellow really did work too hard.

She finished her own task, then climbed into bed next to her and tucked the blankets around them both. She supposed she could save her lecture for the morning, too. With one last adoring look at her wife's sleeping face, she reached over and turned the bedside table lamp off.

One more thing blinked at her: Yellow’s laptop was demanding attention. The email client was still open, and something with the subject “Updated Report!! Please Disregard My Previous Message” had popped up on top of the current thread.

Blue did not make a habit of messing with her wife’s email, but obviously something important had been overlooked here. She saved Yellow’s drafted response, moused over to general options, and turned on Out of Office, set to auto-reply until Monday morning.

Her work done, she pushed the laptop closed with a satisfying click.


End file.
